


Go (Attack on Titan)

by TheMegaNut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMegaNut/pseuds/TheMegaNut
Summary: Erwin tells one soldier in particular to leave, because he knows she's pregnant. No known relation between them, other than just a conversation between the commander and a soldier.
Kudos: 27





	Go (Attack on Titan)

**Author's Note:**

> May contain spoilers if you haven't read or seen season 3 part 2!  
> I hope I kept the commander in character. ><  
> I've also posted this on DeviantArt (TheMegaNut) and Fanfiction.Net (FandomLover456).

“You should go.” He said, staring at the battle north of us.

Below us, the horses were startled and were being moved around by equally scared soldiers. A few squads were doing all that they could to stop or keep the titans away from the horses, with Captain Levi backing them up. And farther away, the Beast Titan sat, watching us.

The commander shifted around a little, and then glanced at the battle behind us.

Behind us the armored titan and Eren were duking it out. Squad Hange and Levi were swarming around them, waiting for a chance to use the thunder spears.

“You wouldn’t want to put more than one life in danger.” He looked back at the north battle, but looked at me for a second out of the corner of his eye.

I stared at him for a little longer than I should have. “How did you-”

"I’ve gotten reports from Hange for a few weeks now, saying they found you in the bathroom, hunched over a toilet, either having just thrown up or about to.” I looked down at the wall as he turned towards me.

“I’ve got to thank them for being there for all those times, after this.”

“You never said it before?”

“I did, just...you reminded me that they were basically always there for me. I owe them another thank you, you know?” I looked up at him and he didn’t respond, his gaze still serious.

“This hasn’t been a common issue before, but you can either stay and fight, or you can go home and take care of the new one, and I can put you on leave when we come back from reclaiming Wall Maria.” He turned back to face the Beast Titan, as if he were silently challenging him.

“What would you choose?”

“As your commander, I need you to fight and reclaim our lost wall. But as a human, I understand if you want to go home.” He faced me again, but not turning his body. “This is your choice.”

After a few seconds he looked over the battle between us and the Beast Titan, leaving me to decide my future.

Suddenly there was a scream. The commander watched the Beast Titan pick up a barrel and throw it over the wall.

“Tch.” He said angrily and glared at the barrel as it fell.

We watch over Shiganshina, waiting for something, anything to happen. A few minutes go by and I start to question why the barrel was thrown in the first place.

“Maybe it was-”

But then suddenly a person was flying into the sky. I watched in horror as they got higher, and higher, and higher. And then, there was an explosion, a loud noise accompanied by a bright light, and all my being, being thrown off the wall.


End file.
